warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Warioware gang gets a pool
Natalie’s outfit an orange and black vest with black X's on it, a black crop top, a golden rhombus necklace, two orange bracelets in her right wrist, an orange skirt with black zigzags and a yellow trim, black socks, and orange strappy sandals. Hairstyle: Dark red with her bucket hat on her Transcript (it’s a hot sunny afternoon, and Kidware are in their swimsuits) Adam: um, what’s going on? (a ice cream van drives past) Emma: Aw, face it, Guys. Our salvation isn't just going to roll by on the back of some dumb old truck. [The "Diamond city Pool-Mobile" truck drives up] [Dribble screeches to a halt, gets splashed by a wave, spitz looks shocked] Dribble:' '''Woo, I gotta replace that window. Kidware': Pool Mobile?! children are on the pool mobile Rhys: [coming up for air] Look, Guys, I snatched five bathing suits all Andrew’s! Andrew: Take your best shot! I'm wearing seventeen layers. [tough kids surround him and tear at his bathing suits] Andrew: [gasps, notices his layers are gone] [quietly] I brought this on myself. (All good things must come to an end, however.) Spitz: OK, little dudes, time's up. Everybody out! [the kids groan, leave, except for Kidware] Hannah: Time's up? Zoe: So long, gang. I'm going to stow away under water and go where the pool goes. [hugs them] Have a good life. [holds her breath, submerges, but comes up again gasping] Dribble: Sorry, dude. Spitz: We gotta fill this thing with epsom salts and jam it on over to the old folks' home. Eva: Oh well. Same time tomorrow, Orange bulldog? Dribble: [laughs] No way, man. One day of summer is all we're budgeted for. I guess it is kind of a tease. (at 5 volt’s house) 5 volt: 9 volt, the group wants to talk to you Emma: Kiddo, as you know, we've been swimming, and we've developed a taste for it. Jordan: We both agree that getting our own pool is the only way to go. Adam: Now before you respond, you must understand that your refusal would result in months and months of... Kidware: Can we have a pool Kid? Can we have a pool kid? Can we have a pool kid? Can we have a pool Kid? Can we have a pool kid? Can we -- 9 volt: Okay! I understand. Let us celebrate our new arrangement with the adding of chocolate to milk. Natalie: right! Let’s celebrate with adding chocolate to milk. (6 hours of building a pool, at wario’s house) 9 volt: All right. Everybody in the pool! Mona: this will be enough for everyone [the doorbell rings] 5 volt: Who could that be? natalie: I think it might be... [she answers it; a huge crowd of children in bathing suits, smiles] natalie: a crowd of Children? Zara: Uh, hello, er, Mrs., uh, volt. Is your pool ready yet? 5 volt: Mmm... (The house is filled with yelling children in bathing suits. 5 volt, conscientious hostess that she is, makes sandwiches for everyone, one of which is being eaten contentedly by Lewis.) 5 volt: 9 volt, are all these children friends of yours? 9 volt: Friends and well-wishers, yes. Natalie: Wait, volty, why is the house filled with yelling children? [children walking by all say "Hi kid!", "Hey kid!" to some fat kid eating a sandwich] Boy: Hello, Mrs. Cumberdale. natalie: ugh (Everyone frolics in the water, but 18 volt climbs up on top of the tree to make an announcement.) 18 volt: People, people! It's time we all discussed the pool safety rules! Kids: '[''chanting] Jump, 18 volt, jump! Jump, 18 volt, jump! 18 volt: You got it! Natalie: um, mr 18 volt, I think you should jump down 18 volt: I think (jumps in) (then he dives) ta-dah! Steven: Well done 18 volt: thank you! Thank you! penny: that’s a good dive Zara: you know, the last time, I was asleep, my hair was tangled up lizzie: you think so? zara: yes (at night) lulu: Hey, What is that? Wario: it’s a pool lulu: a pool mona: this is our best time! (a spotlight comes) wario: (screaming) orbulon: do not be alarmed, continue swimming, Oh come on! Continue! Come on! Ashley: I think they need to go to bed red: your correct (the next morning) 9 volt: (is about to take a dip in the pool) nothing like a beautiful day! (Jumps in) ew! Goo all over? Kat: 9 volt, you have lots of goo all over ana: you could play in the water everyday 9 volt: cool 18 volt: i’ll Remove it and refill it (30 minutes later) jimmy t: There’s enough for everyone 9 volt: wow! That sounds fun spitz: then it’s party time! (Thinking of me starts as the children dives in the pool) 9 volt: Wintertime in London, are you making plans? Are you still rocking Converse with your old Ray Bans If you're sitting in the places that we use to be Or if you're somewhere listening to Bob Marley Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me jimmy t: come on kids, dance dance dance! 9 volt: Do you still pick up the seashells on that pebble beach? Remember when that crab came up and pinched your feet When that old guy gave us all those drinks for free Do you still get knocked down by that Bacardi Breeze? Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me Oh yes, you are Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me Oh, ooh, yeah, no point regretting that it didn't last No point regretting that it went so fast Time that we had was like sand in our hands But when I look behind, I'm so glad that you were mine I remember taking you home on that 86 Standing in your doorway where we use to kiss Then your dad came out and chased me down the street If you remember just how scared I use to be Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me Bumped into Irene down in Waterloo She told me that you got yourself somebody new She said you musta like him 'cause he's, oh, so nice But I remember that you like a pinch of spice, well I I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now Category:WarioWare adventures episodes